


What's a working relationship?

by GirlAhgase



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase
Summary: He smiled at him, eyes sparkling as the other man spoke saying he really did think he was considerate. He managed to stop his eyes widening in surprise as the other man raised his hand and gently moved a stray strand of hair from his forehead, pushing it to the correct side. His warm fingers skimmed across his sensitized skin and he quickly stopped the sharp intake of breath in response while keeping the smile fixed on his face. His companion held his eye contact as he returned the compliment describing his consideration towards him.In a second their whole working relationship changed.
Relationships: 2jae Jinson 2Youngs
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae

Youngjae forced himself to break the intimate eye contact and quickly busied himself with his script. What was that? he questioned himself, Young K was usually a pretty impersonal toucher, definitely not the type to touch your face, especially uninvited. He tried to concentrate but couldn’t resist sneaking a quick look over to the other man as he was reading the usual notices. He looked unaffected apart from a slight red blush to the top of his ears. Youngjae could feel the adrenaline rush still pushing through his body at the gentle feather like touch. He wondered if he was always so gentle when touching a person he cared about and then gave himself a mental slap, what on earth was wrong with him to react like this?

Young K

He just couldn’t resist; it was such a stupid thing to do but as he had turned to say the scripted compliment he had made eye contact with a smiling Otter. His fringe has fallen over his forehead as he was speaking, and his own hand had responded without his brain taking part in the decision making. He had expected him to move back or frown at his actions, but he had held his eye contact as he had reached out his fingers to softly touch his forehead and sweep the hair to one side. He couldn’t look away until Youngjae turned back to his script and the moment was lost. Young K tried to focus and work his way through the notices making sure not to look back at his companion. His brain was racing, what the hell was he doing, everyone knows not to even breath near Youngjae or risk the wrath of JB. Nobody within the company was completely sure about the status of their relationship but stray into that territory at your own risk. And if Lim Jaeboem wasn’t hunting you down to have some strong words with you there was a certain Jackson Wang to contend with. He still remembered years ago Jae going face-to-face with Jackson, screaming at each other in a bizarre scramble of languages, after his band mate had made a ‘joke’ about Youngjae’s singing.

He risked a quick look at the man in his thoughts after introducing the next track and was caught by a pair of deep questioning eyes, he was hooked immediately, unable to look away. He reached out onto the desk and let his fingers gently brush the other mans. ‘You Ok Youngjae?’ he mouthed and felt his face blush as Youngjae’s eyes slowly travelled down his face to rest on his lips, staring intently. Their hands remained barely touching on the desk and Young K felt a jolt of reaction as Youngjae suddenly stroked his fingertips slowly, their touch hidden by the consul.  
The song was coming to an end, Youngjae reluctantly withdrew his hand and started speaking into the microphone as Young K gave himself a mental shake and returned to the script.

Afterwards

There were no more incidences and the show went well. Everyone was packing up when Young K asked if Youngjae needed him to take the usual pictures for Instagram and got a shy smiling nod in response. They walked together to the deserted park of the car park shoulders occasionally brushing against each other and Youngjae went to his favourite bit of wall and posed. He felt awkward today especially as Young K stated how good he looked, and he felt hyper aware of the other man and any movements he made. When they had finished Young K walked towards him holding out the phone, their fingers brushed as the device was transferred over and Young K felt the jolt of awareness again. He looked up into Youngjae’s steady gaze, it was only a moment before his body acted without his brains involvement and he reached out to cup the singers face with his hand and was surprised when he leaned into the touch and nuzzled against his calloused hand. Young K stepped nearer feeling the emotional pull flare again, slipping his arm around his waist closing the space between them. He could smell the potent mix of cinnamon and citrus that was always immediately recognisable as Youngjae. The singer made a small ‘oh’ noise as he made contact with the front of Young K’s chest opening his eyes in surprise. ‘Is this ok Youngjae’ he asked quietly and frowned at the mans puzzled face. He tried to clarify ‘I’m not encroaching into your relationship with JB?’ Youngjae looked even more confused at his statement but didn’t pull away.

‘Oh, fuck it’ Young K said, as Youngjae hadn’t pulled away, before leaning forward and brushing his thumb pad over the other man’s bottom lip and waited for his response. Huge dark eyes looked at him as the power singer took a deep shuddering breath and then leaned forward for a gentle kiss. Young K carded his hand through Youngjae’s soft hair not surprised at how it flowed through his fingers as he used a handful to tilt the man’s head allowing him more access. He felt Youngjae’s moan in his mouth and his own inflamed response to the noise. He felt like he was drowning in a storm of taste, small and sound that was the delicious chaos of Choi Youngjae.

Suddenly he was standing alone, and the beautiful singer was standing an arms-length away from him breathing heavily looking scared. ‘Why the sudden interest?’ Youngjae asked trying to control his breathing before making to turn away. Young K gave a small bitter laugh ‘Sudden? You call 7 years sudden Youngjae?’ causing him to stop and turn back. ‘7 years?’ he queried and flinched slightly as Young K spat out his frustrated response ‘Yes 7 years, you’ve always had ‘Property of Lim Jaebeom’ printed on your forehead so you were untouchable to us lesser mortals, its just today it felt different, you seemed different’. Youngjae felt a wave of bitterness at his lack of awareness. The reality of his solitary life which didn’t involve the type of relationship he described. ‘Well you’re wrong’ he spat back wanting to defend JB despite his loneliness ‘he loves and looks after me, nothing further’ he felt the tiredness roll over him ‘Look Young K I’m going home, I’ll see you tomorrow, I don’t want to fight with you and I’m sorry if I upset you’

Young K watched him walk away feeling unable to fight against JB’s ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae with JB

Later he sat on JB’s sofa with Coco on his lap, the coffee in his hand going cold. He had rung him when he had got home and asked if he could visit as he needed to talk. JB had taken a spot on the floor next to Youngjae’s legs with Nora curled up on him, she was the only cat that would tolerate the little dog. ‘And then what happened?’ JB asked turning towards the other man, eyes watching closely. Youngjae allowed himself a shy smile before answering ‘Then he kissed me!’ JB smiled looking strangely strained ‘Well it’s taken him long enough’ he commented before continuing ‘Did you enjoy it?’ raising and wriggling his eyebrows. Youngjae giggled at his manic face and reached out to slap his shoulder ‘Hyung that’s personal’ he laughed hugging Coco to him. JB looked affronted ‘You just told me this man kissed you after how many years and you’re not going to tell me if it was any good? Uncle you’re such a disappointment!’

Youngjae looked down at his lap and JB’s smile faded as he reached out to cover his hand with one of his own. ‘Seriously, is everything ok? Do I need to talk to him?’ Youngjae remembered Young K’s comments about the man sitting watching him with a concerned frown and shook his head furiously ‘No its fine, just it was a surprise especially when he said he had waited 7 years’ JB nodded and smiled gently at him ‘It seems everyone was aware of his interest apart from you’ and the other man nodded his agreement. ‘So, you going to go with it?’ JB asked after tipping Nora off his lap and pushing himself up onto the sofa next to Youngjae, placing an arm around the other man’s shoulders. The younger man curled into the cuddle and JB pulled him in tighter to his body resting his face against his hair. He felt the aroma of citrus and cinnamon drift over him calming him as always, evoking memories of their time at the dorm and the younger man’s ability to always make him feel more centred. He closed his eyes trying to shut out the rush of memories before speaking quietly ‘You need to do what makes you happy Jae’ fighting against his own need to hold him closer for longer. Youngjae sighed and moved away slowly before turning fully towards him smiling ‘You’re right hyung, I really like his company, we work well together so maybe we could be more’ he stood up dropping Coco onto the sofa ‘and now I need the bathroom’ he said as he walked out of the room. JB felt the smile die on his face as jealousy spread like acid through his chest ‘Why now, why had Young K acted upon his feelings now?’ he sighed and rubbed his face trying to erase the images of the other men’s kiss.

Young K with Jae

‘You did what?’ Jae shrieked nearly spilling the drinks he was holding. ‘Keep your bloody voice down’ Young K whispered back in English realising it had been a really bad idea to talk to Jae about this on his return to the dorm, but he had waited up for him. Jae pushed the drink into his hand as he threw himself down onto the other end of the sofa ‘You want JB and Jackson hunting you down?’ he asked shaking his head in disbelief. Young K shook his head ‘He said they weren’t in that type of relationship’ Jae looked at him closely ‘You believe him?’ he asked watching Young K’s reaction. ‘I believed him but it didn’t end very well so best plan is to pretend it didn’t happen’ Jae shrugged his shoulders ‘If that’s what you want but you’ve waited 7 years and now you’re going to pretend it was a non-event’ Young K frowned ‘I never said it was a non-event, it was a very big event but I upset him by mentioning JB’ Jae frowned as he answered ‘Bottom line Brian is that whether they are together or not you will have JB watching you like a hawk and one little mistake and Jackson will be having a little ‘chat’ with you!’ Young K laughed at him ‘Like your chat with Jackson?’ Jae threw a pillow at him in response before laying back and looking at the ceiling, after a few comfortable minutes of silence he spoke again ‘If this is what you want I think you shouldn’t pretend it didn’t happen but be honest with him that its what you want. I’m sure we can all sort it out, so no-one gets pissed about it’ Young K laughed to himself before speaking ‘And this is without taking into account our dating ban and members between 2 bands having a relationship. JYP will have a heart attack!’ Jae sniggered as he asked, ‘Which one?’ and Young K threw the pillow back at him answering ‘The boss, the other one is much too busy being loved up with Mr Wang in their new house that nobody thinks they both live in!’ The two men laughed together as they drank their drinks in companionable silence. 

JB with Jackson (and Jinyoung)

Jackson growled his response to JB’s story. ‘Is he ok?’ he asked unflexing his fingers from the tight fists he had made stretching them out until the joints popped ‘That’s gross Seunie’ Jinyoung said sneering at the other man’s actions before putting the bowls of food onto the table in front of the men and commenting ‘Why are you two acting like this? He’s a grown man and if he wants a relationship with Young K that’s his choice’ Jinyoung put the next lot of food onto the table before sitting down to join them. JB and Jackson looked at each other, reflecting their unhappiness with Youngjae’s news before starting on the food. Jinyoung looked at Jackson over the top of JB’s head as he tucked into the plates in front of him and raised his eyebrow in question before nodding towards their leader. Jackson shrugged his shoulders in response as he truly didn’t know JB’s feelings about this situation apart from natural concern for his fellow member. Jinyoung kept gesturing towards the eating man but Jackson shook his head in response as he had no intention of raising the question about JB’s feelings in this matter. Jinyoung sighed loudly before poking JB to get his attention ‘This macho protective crap is all very good but how do you feel about Youngjae making out with Brian?’ JB frowned and tutted without raising his head ‘They didn’t make out they just kissed……in the car park……at MBC…..where anyone could have seen them’ Jinyoung pressed him further ‘And you’re ok with that? With Youngjae kissing Brian?’ JB still didn’t raise his head and mumbled through his mouthful of food ‘It wasn’t much of a kiss’ Jinyoung sighed ‘And you’re ok with that Jaeboem?’ JB’s head shot up suddenly and he glared at Jinyoung ‘No I’m not ok with it Jinyoung as you have probably guessed but there’s very little I can do about it’ he quickly lowered his face to his food and continued eating.


End file.
